The Wind Brought You Here
by rainonmonday
Summary: It was then when he looked at her and smiled. Instead of smiling back, Dany blushed and looked away. It didn't feel right to stop listening to Viserys. He must've had a reason to forbid her to speak to other children. He was after all her brother, and only family.


**An idea I had and decide to share. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wind Brought You Here<strong>

The first memory she had of him had been seeing his reddish hair in the market of Pentos. She had never seen hair like that before. He was a bit older than her, but much livelier, perhaps because he was with a friend, running around, and she was under Viserys' watchful eye, forcing her to behave.

"Please, boys," a woman scolded the children softly while she bought some fruits.

The dark haired one quickly listened to the order, but the other one just grinned. It was then when he looked at her and smiled. Instead of smiling back, Dany blushed and looked away. It didn't feel right to stop listening to Viserys. He must've had a reason to forbid her to speak to other children. He was after all her brother, and only family.

As Viserys and Illyrio Mopatis studied the expensive silks in one stand, Dany felt someone tapping on her left shoulder and, when she looked, a shiny apple was presented to her. To her right she saw the boy again; he was giving her a gift.

"Hi, my name is Robb. What's yours?"

She looked nervously at him, but after making sure Viserys was busy, she told him, "Daenerys."

"You want to play with us? Jon is a bit of a worrywart, but we could have fun."

She smiled brightly at him. She never had someone to play with. Well, she never played much to start with. Her days were spent studying and learning the rules to be a proper lady; a queen, Viserys said. The mere thought of going with him made her heart beat faster. How wonderful would be to laugh with them and play like the girls she saw around the market!

"What are you doing?" Viserys grabbed her by the arm, yanking her away from Robb and forcing her to face him.

Her eyes widened with fear before she looked down.

"Nothing." She held the apple tight to her chest, but it wasn't enough to hide it from her brother. He snatched it from her hands and she felt her heart being squeezed so hard it almost hurt.

"Who gave you this?" He said in a low voice, threatening her.

"No one."

"You stole it?"

"No!" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I just found it, I swear."

"We're not beggars! You won't eat this," he roared and threw the apple away. With that her eyes filled with tears and she tried her best to blink them away as Viserys dragged her back to Illyrio Mopatis' home.

When she looked behind them in search of Robb, she didn't find him. But something told her it wasn't the last time she would see him.

[+]

"Lady Catelyn Stark arrived at Pentos recently. Apparently she had been hiding in Braavos for the last couple of years, after the Lannisters betrayed the Usurper, killing Eddard Stark. She escaped with the heir of Winterfell and a little bastard boy, son of her late husband."

Viserys looked at Illyrio without much interest. "And I should care about her because…"

"She hates the Lannisters and the Usurper as much as you do now. They betrayed her family."

"It's not uncommon to have people hating them, even among their allies."

"Your Grace," Illyrio said in an overtly sweet voice that was meant to stroke Viserys' ego, as it was the only thing he valued more than anything. "The North will follow the heir of Winterfell, and the Riverlands, the grandson of Lord Hoster Tully. A union with them would double your power in the Seven Kingdoms."

Viserys lifted his head and glared at the man who sweated profusely and wiped his forehead with a silk piece of fabric.

"What are you proposing?"

"Invite them for dinner and keep them close."

He might have been barely eighteen, and not much of a threat according to Illyrio, but Viserys understood that this was a chance. He would be King even if he had to befriend those dirty and uneducated people.

[+]

When Dany saw Robb for a second time, she thought it was bad. Maybe Viserys had realized they had met and she would be scolded for it. Maybe something would happen to Robb.

But then he grinned at her, and she couldn't help to grin back. His unusual good mood and contagious smile made her heart flutter. She had always hoped for friends, but she knew better than to believe good things lasted long.

"This is Jon." He motioned towards a dark haired boy, pale with grey eyes. "He's my brother. Mother says you have a brother too and he invited us here."

Viserys? But why? He didn't like people very much. He always said bad things about not being at their level, or how they were special.

"We could play. We have wooden swords we could bring next time."

"She's a girl," Jon mumbled.

"So?" she asked and Robb smiled.

Over dinner, they had to behave, but as soon as Viserys was distracted with a conversation with Robb's Lady Mother, they were able to escape and run around the gardens. She had never laughed so hard, until her belly ached. She had never dared to shout and get her clothes dirtied, afraid of Viserys' punishment. With Robb and Jon, things didn't seem so scary, though.

"Robb," his mother's stern voice called, but she smiled softly at them. "Children, come here."

Viserys stood there next to her, with his nose wrinkled in disdain. He seemed not to like whatever was happening or about to happen.

"As you know very well, you are special." Lady Catelyn was so soft in her manners, even if she was solemn. "You were born from families that have a long history. You're heirs of that history, and as such you have duties."

"Do they know?" Viserys asked in a tone that didn't seem to please Robb's mother. "Your boys don't seem prepared for such tasks."

"They are being educated as they should. Robb particularly as he will become Lord of Winterfell."

"Then tell them. My dear sister already knows she has no say in her future."

The words seemed to upset Lady Catelyn. She crouched in front of Dany and smiled sweetly at her while smoothing her platinum hair.

"Dear, you will become a lovely lady one day. And my son will become a just and strong lord, of that I'll make sure, so I can only hope you two will grow to care for each other, like I learned to care for my husband." The older woman's eye shone with unshed tears.

"Mother?" Robb asked softly.

Lady Catelyn stood up and threaded her fingers together.

"When the time comes, you two will marry. This union ensures the alliance between House Stark and House Targaryen, and together they will return to Westeros."

Dany looked at Robb, his blue eyes trained on her. He was nine and she was eight. She knew very well she wouldn't flower soon and that meant they couldn't get married yet, but it was scary to think about marriage, even if she had been preparing for that for years. And if they had become friends so quickly, it wouldn't be so hard to spend time with him.

She smiled at Robb, who looked worried and confused. The thing Dany liked the most about the news was that it meant she wouldn't have to marry Viserys. Now she only hoped Robb was as nice as he had been that far.

"What does it mean?" Jon asked quietly.

"I'm not very sure," Robb replied.

Dany only sighed. None of them knew, but for her it meant perhaps she would be free from the tyranny, from the fear. From then on she would pray Robb kept his contagious smile and the fun nature, at least with her. Her only fear was to lose him, because if he was so good to her, then it wasn't meant to last.

"Can we go back to playing?" Dany wondered and Lady Catelyn smiled at her.

"Sure. Go play, children."

Dany grabbed Robb with one hand and Jon with the other. At the time she didn't know those two boys would mean so much to her, she didn't know they would fight for a place in her heart, one to keep his position and the other to sneak in and make a home in the corner of her heart.

They really had no idea of what it all meant.


End file.
